Reflecting
by cooey95
Summary: Garcia reflects on Reid's misfortune over his time with the team.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Garcia sat in the uncomfortable chair in the hospital room watching over one of her closest friends while he slept. As she watched him sleep comfortably she reflected on some of the things that had happened to Dr Spencer Reid over the last ten years or so. There was his time in the spotlight, after saving Lila Archer, from the crazed stalker best friend. Garcia still had a copy of the magazine cover in a keepsake box in her wardrobe at home. There was being kidnapped by Tobias Hankel, a horrible situation which led to the unfortunate drug problem that Reid had for a little while. After overcoming that hurdle, Dr Reid had to face the past, after a case made him remember the Riley Jenkins situation. Garcia was pulled from her thoughts by Reid making a sound of pain in his sleep, she wanted to reach out to him, but he calmed after a moment, allowing her to go back to her thinking. Not long after the Riley situation was the Anthrax scare, a case that Garcia knew would stick in the memory of every team member for a long time, she herself still had trouble getting the image of a pale, sickly looking Spencer laying in a hospital bed just like this one. Garcia fiddled with one of the Dr Who figures that she had brought along with her, knowing that Spencer would pull through this, she just had to stay positive. Continuing with her list Garcia thought on, what had come next? There was a bit of a break for him actually. it wasn't until he stated to develop migraines that much had happened. After the migraines came the Emily situation, which to be fair affected the whole team, not just Reid, but it felt worth listing. As Garcia was thinking her list through she reached out and grabbed his prone hand from the bed, holding it in her own. The next item on the list was still painful for Penelope to think about, Maeve, the first girl that Spencer had ever loved, was brutally taken from him. It had shaken the entire team to its core. After the death of Maeve, Reid was okay for a while. Then this happened, he goes and gets himself shot in the neck. An awful lot has happened to Spencer Reid, but he always manages to pull through in the end. Garcia smiled at the thought and sighed. If she had to sit in this chair for much longer she would have back pains for days. She stood, placing his hand back on top of the covers, brushed some of the hair off of his forehead and planted a soft kiss on his brow.

"Sweet dreams, my love," she said before leaving his hospital room. As she walked away Reid began to stir, he looked down the hall and saw Garcia stepping into an elevator, smiled to himself, happy to know that she cared, and drifted off to sleep once more.

**A/N: hey guys, so i know i said i was going to do a hotch/emily story for you, but this came to mind. Even though JJ/Reid is my OTP for this fandom, ive started to notice how adorable Garcia/Reid would be as a couple. I didnt want to jump straight into anything with a new ship though, not until i know how i would go about writing them, i think i need more practice with writing Garcia. Anyway, as always, please review. Good, Bad, Fabulous, Sending me to hell because i crushed your soul, all reviews are appreciated. Until next time, Cooey out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer woke to the sound of talking out in the hall way. he opened his eyes and blearily looked around, he saw Garcia just outside the door talking to one of the nurses. He couldn't make out their conversation, but it ended rather quickly. Garcia looked over and saw that Reid was awake. She quickly excused herself from the conversation and bustled over.

"Hi, hi, how are you feeling, do you need anything? I can get a nurse." She busied herself pouring some water into a plastic cup and trying to find a straw.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Uh, what are you still doing here? You don't have to stay here with me." He said sitting up in his bed and accepting the water, with a small smile.

"I know i don't have to, I'm choosing to. Besides, I've been keeping busy. I've been going over the things that have happened to you."

"Ahh, so, an extensive list then. What have you got?"

"So far I've got Lila, Maeve, Tobias, your stint with Dilauded, Riley, catching Anthrax, the Migraines, Emily leaving, and getting shot in the neck." She said smoothing his hair away from his eyes. he quickly brushed it back into place

"You've forgotten a few things." He said with a smile at her as she sat back down in what he assumed could only be an uncomfortable chair.

"okay, Mr. Eidetic Memory, what did I forget?"

"Well there was Philip Dowd, he was the first I ever had to shoot, it stays with you. When we dealt with the unsub who broke into Elle's house, i caught fire, that was fun I couldn't sit down properly for a week." He chuckled and took a sip of water. "When Emily and I went into the religious compound I got hit in the stomach with a gun, I had bruises all over me. When we did that case and Hotch was in hospital because of Foyet I got shot in the leg, I spent ages in your office, you hated it. I cant believe you forgot that."

"Lets call it repressed memories, you took up so much space, with your crutches, and your over long legs, honestly we should call you stretch." She replied while she took her shoes off and put her feet on the end of his Hospital bed.

"You don't seem to have a problem with my overly long legs at the moment. Taking up space over there." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, well they're contained under that blanket, not under my computer desk, silly profiler, I thought you would have realised that my computer means everything to me."

"I actually have noticed that, its weird."

"Mmmh, well your're weird too, but we still love you." She took a sip of his water and smirked at him.

"Thanks Penelope, I love you guys too. You should really go get some rest though, I'll be fine here."

"No, boy wonder, I'm not moving, you're stuck with me."

"I'm probably just going to sleep you know that, right?" He asked trying to suppress a yawn.

"So sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

"Okay, I'll rest, but only for you." he said getting comfortable again.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then just on the brink of sleep he thought he heard Garcia speak, he could have sworn he heard her say "I love you, Boy wonder" but he couldn't be sure, as seconds later, he was sleeping.

**A/N: Hai, so this was listed as a complete story, but then i had a few reviews telling me i missed some things, i couldnt have that, so i had to come add this. Thank you to ****_Tannerose5 and autmnamberleaves _****for pointing out what i missed. Also, ****_Tannerose5 _****i tried to reply to your message but FF wouldnt let me. As always, Let me know what you think. **

**Cooey out!**


End file.
